Riding and Music, What Better Things Are There?
by Cherry-Drops
Summary: Marie has to start a new life, at a new school, Chestnut Hill. She has no idea what lies ahead or what she will do but she quickly makes friends with her room mates Honey and Dylan.
1. A New Beginning

Marie sat in the car, looking at the gates of the school in front of her, her straight black hair parted and resting on either side of her shoulders. She wore black skinny jeans and a red and black checked jacket with the hood up, she looked down at her purple converse, then at her father who was next to her, driving, looked at her and smiled "You'll be okay honey." He assured her, Marie didn't look convinced, she fiddled with her lip ring as the gates opened getting more and more nervous as they got closer, she looked up at the sign saying 'Chestnut Hill.' She started to chew her lip and she got out of the car outside the school, she looked around the campus. She caught sight of the stable and outdoor arena, there was a class going on, she watched for a while as she waited for her father to bring her things. Marie helped her dad by taking her guitar off him. Together the walked up into the school.

Marie looked around as she walked in, she then averted her light blue eyes towards a woman walking out to them opening her hand towards her father, "You must be Mr. Gavin, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Mrs Herson the housemother of where Ms. Gavin will be staying." the lady looked at Marie, "It's a pleasure to meet you Marie." She said shaking Marie's hand, "You are here for the riding and music yes?" The housemother asked. "Yes…" Marie replied, "Well I'll leave you to say your goodbyes and then I shall show you your dorm?" Marie nodded and looked at her dad, he pulled her into a tight hug. "You'll be okay, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad."

"But this is a great opportunity and I can't have you miss it." He smiled, "Besides I have your brother to control." Marie smiled and hugged him again, "I'll see you at Christmas." With this her father walked out of the school, got in his car and drove away, Marie waved him off.

Marie turned to her new housemother, "If you'll follow me please?" she said turning around and starting to walk. Marie picked up her things and walked behind Mrs Herson, following her. Mrs Herson opened a door for her and Marie walked inside. There were four beds set out, three of them seemed to be taken with other people's things. She walked in and looked around, Mrs Herson pointed to the empty bed, "There's your bed, the other residents of this dorm are Honey Harper, Dylan Walsh and Lynsey Harrison, Marie looked at the housemother and nodded not saying anything before walking over to the empty bed and setting her cases down. "I'll leave you to un-pack." Mrs Herson said to her before leaving the room.

Marie looked at her cases and started to open them, she took out her jodhpurs and her boots and half-chaps. She put them carefully away into a drawer. It took her about an hour to unpack all her things, just as she pushed the last drawer closed the door opened and two girls walked in one had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other red hair and green eyes, they were chatting and laughing together, they were both wearing jodhpurs and holding hard riding hats. _The must have been in the lesson I saw._ Marie thought. She smiled slightly at the two, "Ah so this is the newcomer." Said the red haired one, they both walked over to Marie, "Hi I'm Dylan and this is Honey." Dylan introduced herself as the blonde haired Honey smiled. "Marie." She replied smiling slightly. Dylan walked right up to her and poked her lip ring, "Is this real??" she asked, "Yeah." Marie replied taking it out, "Wow! Cool!" Dylan exclaimed and Marie smiled more.

"So what are you here for as in like what hockey? Riding?" Honey asked. "Riding and Music" She replied, "Oh you ride?" Honey asked. Marie nodded, Dylan looked at Honey, "How about we go for a trail ride? Just us three, what do you say Marie?" Dylan asked, Marie's eyes lit up, "I'd like that. Just let me get changed."

"Sure." Honey smiled.

As soon as Marie was changed the three friends walked down to the stables, "I call Morello!" Dylan said, walking to one stable, "I'm on Minnie." Honey replied. Marie looked around and caught sight of a bay gelding, she walked slowly up to his stable, holding her hand out for him to sniff. "Hello gorgeous."

"That's Kingfisher." Honey told her from the other side of the aisle. "Can I ride him?" Marie asked, "Yeah sure." Honey replied. Marie walked into the tack room and found the tack with Kingfisher's name on it. She walked back to the stable and put the saddle on the door before carefully walking into the stable. In 5 minutes Kingfisher was tacked and ready to go. Marie led him outside, putting on her helmet. She mounted him and sorted out her stirrups and tightened her girth. She saw Dylan and Honey waiting for her, Dylan on a paint gelding and Honey on a beautiful grey mare. "Let's go!" Dylan half shouted, nudging Morello into a walk, leading the way, Honey and Minnie behind her and Marie on Kingfisher at the back. They walked carefully down the lane and onto a forest path, Dylan got Morello into a tot, meaning the other two did as well. They together started to canter, Marie started to grin, She looked to where they were heading, a field.

The three reached the field and lined up "Okay, here we go!" Kingfisher fidgeted, wanting to go. Marie looked at Honey and Dylan and smiled, giving Kingfisher a firm nudge he got what he wanted, her half reared before shooting off into a strong gallop. Marie's hair was flying behind her, she had a smile on her face, _This is a great first day! _She thought to herself. Kingfisher started to slow as the reach a make-shift jumping arena. "Oh cool! Can we jump these?" she asked as honey pulled up, "Sure" she replied.

They jumped the course a few times before heading home. She rubbed Kingfisher down before going back to the dorm and getting changed, she walked out into the common room and was introduced to Malory and Lani. She sat with the four girls and watched the OC then turning on a film and drank hot chocolate with cream on top for the evening.


	2. Her First Riding Lesson

"Marie shorten your reins a bit!" the instructor, Ms. Carmichael, called from the middle of the arena, Marie slid her hands down the reins slightly, still in the rhythmic movement of the trot on Kingfisher until they were asked to halt. It was Marie's third day at Chestnut hill and she was in her first riding lesson. "Okay I'm going to ask you one at a time to canter around the arena twice, Malory on Tybalt can you go first?" the instructor asked, the girl in front named Malory riding a beautiful brown pony nodded and urged Tybalt into a trot, in the next corner Malory sat deep and Tybalt broke into a smooth canter, _One, Two Three_ Marie counted in her head as Tybalt passed her on the inside. Malory slowly pulled Tybalt back into a trot and joined the group at the back, "Well done Malory that was excellent. Marie? Can you go next please?" Ms. Carmichael asked.

Marie gulped before nodding, asking Kingfisher with her legs into a trot, the transition was smooth, she watched till the next corner before sitting deep, sliding her outside leg back a bit and Kingfisher broke into a calm and collected canter, his ears were pricked forward to show he was enjoying it, Marie gently tightened her grip on the left rein asking him to go past the group, Kingfisher obeyed her command and continued to canter until Marie asked him to slow into a trot and a walk. She joined the back of the group and halted before bending down and patting Kingfisher on the neck "Good boy!" she whispered before sitting up, "Well done Marie just make sure you keep your heels down, they tend to slip up from time to time." Ms. Carmichael advised Marie nodded and watched Dylan get Morello into a trot. Dylan sat deep, gave Morello a small tap with her crop and he broke into a canter, Dylan slipped a grin to Marie as she cantered past.

After everyone had gone once Ms. Carmichael stood up "I'm going to set up a jumping course now, I'd like you all to one by one slip into a canter together, make sure you do not crash into each other." Marie looked back and saw Dylan, Honey and Lani move to go to another part of the arena, she looked to the front to see Tybalt and Bluegrass move forward, Marie decided to stay where she was, Honey levelled herself with Marie on the other side of the arena, "Okay, forwards to trot all of you." Ms. Carmichael called "And in the next corner I'd like you all to go forwards to canter." Marie nodded slightly, watching Tybalt be urged into a canter. Marie sat deep once again, asking Kingfisher to canter, her broke into one and tried to catch up to Tybalt but Marie was ready, she half-halted him to calm him down and make sure he was under her control. In the corner of her eye she could see that Honey and her grey Connemara mare Minnie were in mirror image to herself and Kingfisher. "Okay, slow them down into a trot" Ms. Carmichael instructed and simultaneously the horses slowed to a trot. Marie looked at the jumps set out. There were 7 of them, a mixture of uprights, combinations and crosses and others. Ms. Carmichael looked at Marie, "I'd like Marie to go first, and can the rest of you turn in and do up your stirrups to jumping length?" Ms. Carmichael asked, Marie nodded and turned in and dismounted, walking the course. She then mounted Kingfisher again and made her stirrups jumping length urging Kingfisher into a walked onto the track. She then got him into a trot before starting the course in a canter.

Marie heart raced as she approached the first jump, she urged Kingfisher on, he snorted as he launched into the air, landing clear on the other side. Marie smiled slightly before collecting herself for the next jump. They jumped the last 5 jumps landing clear, applause rang out from amongst Marie's friends she smiled before turning in and patting Kingfisher again. She watched the others go one by one before dropping her stirrups and dismounting and leading out her pony back to the barns. "Not bad for your first lesson eh Marie?" Honey asked. "Not bad at all" Marie replied smiling, "Yes not bad Marie, especially for a horse who is not very well bred." Lynsey interrupted. Marie's mouth fell open at the insult towards Kingfisher as Lynsey sauntered past with her Blue Roan pony Bluegrass. "Don't worry about her Marie, she's just a rich kid and… to be honest… she's a bit snobby." Honey whispered to her and Marie smiled.

Marie un-tacked Kingfisher before rubbing him down and taking his tack back to the tack room. She sighed quietly as she walked out to the fields, watching some of the horses graze. She was glad to be at Chestnut Hill but she was missing home. Marie walked back up to the school and went into the computer room. She started to write and email to her father. 'Dear Dad, So far, my life at Chestnut Hill is going quite well, I've made quite a few friends and the horses are amazing! I love this one called Kingfisher, I jumped him today, he's great. I heard that there were team tryouts for a place on the Junior Team so I'm going to try out for that. How's Shawn? I hope you are both well. Love you lots Marie xxx' she pressed send before noticing she had a new email, it was from her brother.

'Hey Marie! How's life at that new school of yours? Hope the horses are treating you okay :) made any new friends yet? Life's quite boring down here, I needed something to do so I felt like emailing you' Marie smiled at this, 'Wanting to make sure my little sister is doing ok, write back soon! Shawn x'

Marie wrote back right away. 'Hiya Shawn, luckily I was online when I received your email so I'm replying nice and quick. Life's good here, I hope your coming to visit me soon so you can meet the horses and my friends, the horses are treating me very well! Especially one, Kingfisher, he's amazing, I'm planning on trying out for the Junior Team on him so fingers crossed! I just need to see what he's like in dressage, I jumped him today and he was amazing, =] come down sometime on the weekend! Scribble back :) Marie xxx P.S tell Dad I've sent him an email too'

Once she pressed send to her second email she logged off the computer and sat down with her friends, Marie had become quick friends with Lani and Malory the day before when she was introduced by Dylan and Honey. "Do you think I should leave my hair to go natural?" Marie asked, "What colours your natural hair???" Lani asked curiously. "It's strawberry blonde." Marie replied. Dylan mouth fell open, "Yay! I won't be the only ginger in the group" she whooped hugging Marie who laughed. "I'm not very red haired just lightly."

"Oh well, who votes that Marie should let her hair go natural???" Dylan asked before putting her hand in the middle. The other three put theirs in too. Marie sighed and put hers in, "Ready? One, two three!"

"Chestnut Hill!" They said in unison raising their hands in the air and laughing together.


	3. A School Day

It was a few weeks before Marie's hair returned to its original colour, she had looked quite strange for a while as her hair changed but she was glad it was back to its normal strawberry blonde colour. It was 7.15am in the morning when the first bell rang to get up. Marie yawned and sat up, stretching, she got up and went into the bathroom before the rest of her roommates were up. She washed her hair and got out and got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a purple three quarter length top. She looked in the mirror and to her surprise she saw her hair was back to its normal colour. She smiled softly as she brushed it. "Come on Marie, some of us DO need to look their best today!" called a snotty voice from outside the door. Marie sighed and opened the door, "Sorry Lynsey…" she said quietly before walking out and picking up the hair dryer. Honey was stood up, making her bed, all Marie could see of Dylan was her fiery red hair and her feet sticking out the end of the bed.

Honey looked up as Marie walked past, "Wow, Your hair looks really nice like that." She complimented. "Thanks." Marie smiled as she opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful sunny day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue and there was hardly a cloud in the sky she sat down on her bed to dry her hair. The noise of the dryer stirred Dylan, "Urgh, what time is it?" she groaned, "Time for you to get up!" Honey replied, walking over and pulling the duvet off Dylan. "It's Monday, we have classes then riding later." Honey told Dylan who sat up in an instant to the word 'riding'. "Ah right, best start getting ready, is miss posh-face out of the bathroom yet?"

"No not yet." Honey said. Dylan got up and banged on the door, "Come on Lynsey, you're not the only one who needs to get ready in there you know! There's a perfectly good mirror out here for you to do your make-up!" With these words Lynsey walked out, glared at Dylan, who rushed into the bathroom, and went to the mirror. Marie waited for her curlers to heat up before curling her hair. She looked at her watch, it was nearly 8 o' clock by the time she and her friends were done. "Come on guys, let's go to breakfast, I'm starving." Dylan said, "You're always starving!" Marie laughed as she linked arms with Honey and walked down to the food hall where Malory, Lani and Alexandra were waiting. "Whoa, who is that girl with you two? You look totally different Marie!" Lani said when they arrived. "Yeah, it really suits you" Malory smiled. "Thanks guys." Marie replied before going to the canteen and getting some toast. She sat back down and talked about riding later, "I have a free period third lesson so I'm gonna go check on Kingfisher then." Marie said, "I'll join you, I need to groom Tybalt anyway" Malory replied.

"I have to go, my music lesson starts in a few minutes." Marie stood up, "Hey Marie?" Lani asked

"Yeah?" Marie turned around to look at her friend, "Can I watch you? I have a free."

"Sure, I need to get my guitar first." Marie smiled. Lani stood up and put her tray away before following Marie out of the canteen. Together they walked out up to Marie's dormitory to get her acoustic guitar. In less than five minutes, Marie and Lani were sitting together at Marie's desk in the music class. "Okay class let's see what you can do with the instruments you've brought. Erm… Who'd like to go first? Sarah you have a clarinet there, off you go." The girl sat on Marie's left nodded and put her clarinet to her lips started to play beautifully. Once Sarah finished the class broke into a round of applause, Sarah smiled and bowed her head in gratitude, "Okay, who would like to go next?" The teacher asked. Marie listened to the girls play the piano, the flute and the violin before she raised her hand. "Marie? What do you have there?" the teacher asked.

"An acoustic guitar miss." Marie replied. The teacher nodded, "Okay, off you go." Marie pushed her chair back to make room for her guitar on her lap and started to play but she stopped "Is it okay if I sing too?" she asked, "Of course" the teacher replied. Marie smiled and started to play again, singing Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Marie could see Lani's mouth fall open as shesang and played. She smiled and continued to play until she finished the song and the class was silent. Marie put her guitar down as the class exploded into applause. She smiled bigger, blushing lightly. "Have you ever thought of entering the talent show coming up?" Lani asked.

"Talent show? No I haven't" Marie replied, "You should, you're amazing, and… the Saint Kit boys are coming!"

"The who?"

"Saint Christopher's school just across town, it's for the boys, they come and watch the talent show and have a party afterwards." Lani explained.

"Oh I don't think I'm ready to perform into a huge crowd."

"Oh come on! They'd love you!" she argued quietly as the next person went next. "I can't, I want to focus on training Kingfisher for the junior tryouts next week!" Marie replied.

"The talent show isn't for another month silly!" Lani laughed. "Oh fine! I'll put my name down after lunch!" she said shoving her friend playfully in the arm.

Marie couldn't take her mind off the contest all the way down to the stables until she focused on Kingfisher. She walked into the barn and towards her favourite pony's stall to find him with two of his legs bandaged heavily. Marie looked for the Director of Riding Ali Carmichael, "Ms. Carmichael? What happened to Kingfisher?" Marie asked when she found her. "I'm sorry Marie but we think Kingfisher had a fight with one of the horses in the field and he's gone lame on two of his legs, he won't be able to be ridden for at least 6 weeks." Ms. Carmichael explained. "Well who am I to ride for my lesson?" Marie asked. "You are down to ride Soda today."  
"Soda… right…" Marie nodded and walked down the barn looking for the stall which had the name Soda written on it. She looked into it to find a beautiful palomino mare standing eating from her hay net. Marie smiled and held out her hand for the mare to sniff, Soda put her head out and blew gently on Marie's hand, Marie took out a mint from her pocket and opened the stall door and walked inside, holding her hand flat out to the mare. One second the mint was on her hand, the next it was being crunched up. Marie smiled "So you're Soda huh? You seem nice enough…" She stroked the mare's soft mane and smiled.

"Hey Marie" Malory stood at the door to Soda's stall, "Hey Mal!" Marie turned and smiled, "You liking Soda then?"

"Yeah, I have to ride her because Kingfisher's gone lame."

"Yeah I saw on my way down. Poor guy, I hope it wasn't Tybalt he was fighting with." Malory looked down and pulled a quizzical face. "I'm sure it wasn't." Marie assured and smiled at her friend walking out of the stall to get Soda's tack for the riding lesson to come…


	4. Soda

Marie slid open the bolt of the stall leading out the tacked up palomino mare Soda towards the outdoor arena. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly, luckily the warm breeze kept it from getting to blusteringly hot. Marie felt ill, she had butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea what this lesson might bring. She put on her riding hat as Malory leading Tybalt stopped beside her. "Don't worry Marie, you'll be fine Soda is a great horse to ride, you'll see." Malory reassured. Marie smiled but still felt uncertain.

Marie halted Soda in the middle of the arena to mount her, once she was on, Marie sorted out her stirrups and tightened the girth before settling into the saddle and nudging Soda into a walk. Marie took Soda through some transitions to halt as she waited for the others to be sorted. The mare had her ears pricked forward all the time, listening to Marie's commands with no struggle. Marie smiled slightly, she admitted to herself that she felt comfier on the mare than the bay gelding back at the stable. It was a strange feeling, like it was fate that Soda and Marie were to be together, Marie didn't complain. "Alright now that we're all settled and in a brisk walk, I'd like you to go onto the free rein today, so off you go." Ms. Carmichael told the class. Marie watched as Bluegrass turned onto a 20 metre circle, Morello changed diagonal and Tybalt halted. Soda and Minnie stayed in their walk.

Marie halted Soda a few times before asking her to trot, Soda broke into a smooth trot easily as Marie rose up and down to the rhythm, checking that she was sitting as Soda's outside foreleg went back. She sat down for two and continued the rising trot. She shortened her reins before turning Soda on a 20 metre circle and asking her to slow to a walk and Soda obliged. Marie leant down and gave Soda a pat on the neck before halting and allowing Morello to pass, Dylan smiled a little as she trotted past, as soon as Marie was on the track she got Soda back into a trot, doing another twenty metre circle, calling, "Cantering" sitting deep and urging the mare into a calm and collected canter. She broke smoothly on the right leg. Marie smiled as she sat easily to the mare's stride. She slowed Soda into a trot and patted her neck, "Good girl!" Marie smiled. "Marie? If you would like to jump her I have a course set out in the indoor arena" Ms. Carmichael told her.

"Oh yes please." Marie replied to the instructor, walking towards the gate which Ms. Carmichael opened for her.

Marie led Soda into the indoor arena and shortened her stirrups to jumping length. She took Soda towards the jumps and walked the course, Marie then did a few more transitions to canter on a twenty metre circle before heading towards Jump 1. Marie leant forward as Soda launched into the air with a snort, landing clear on the other side. Marie gave her a quick pat before she headed towards the bounce jump, Soda's ears went back as she jumped the first and tried to take a canter stride in between. Marie tapped Soda with her crop gently on the shoulder after landing the first jump, Soda listened to Marie's commands and jumped the second easily. Marie felt so much more comfy on Soda than Kingfisher and she listened to Marie's leg commands well. Marie smiled as she cleared the last jump and joined the rest of the group. "Well done Marie, you look good on her." Ms. Carmichael commented. Marie felt a flush of pleasure from this compliment as she slowed to a walk and lowered Soda's reins ad walking back out to the outdoor, watching Morello be called into the indoor. Malory trotted up nest to Marie and smiled, "Well? What do you think of Soda then?"  
"She's amazing!" Marie replied happily. "I never thought I'd find another horse after Kingfisher but … I prefer Soda." Marie laughed.

"I know the feeling, I used to ride a horse called Hardy, he was amazing and we made a good team, but once Tybalt came, he was so nervous and everything I just had to help him, and riding him! Oh my god it was so cool! So now I ride him all the time, unless he's lame, then it's back on Hardy for me!" Malory grinned. Marie smiled gently, thinking inquisitively. She was hoping her family had replied to her emails. She really wanted to ask her father something. "Say Malory?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Soda has an owner?"

"No, I think she belongs to the riding school... Why?"

"I might buy her … I mean I know I've only just met her but she feels just so … right…"

"Yeah I know that feeling, I felt the same feeling with Tybalt here, the second I saw him I fell completely in love and I just had to help him, with the help of Amy Fleming I managed to get through to him."

"Aww, he's so adorable" Marie smiled. "Okay class!" Ms. Carmichael interrupted the conversation, "Turn in where you are, dismount, run your stirrups up and loosen the girths. Don't forget to rub your horses down after un-tacking them." Marie slid her hand down Soda's neck patting her neck numerous amounts for times before dismounting and doing what Ms. Carmichael instructed.

The second Soda had been sorted out, Marie ran straight to the computer room to compose and email to her dad. 'Hey Dad. It's Marie. Look this may be a bit rash but there's this palomino mare at the stables… she's absolutely adorable and so loving. I enclose a picture of her from the Chestnut Hill website. Could you consider buying her? Please, I love her to bits… love Marie xxx' she read and re-read the email before clicking send. Checking her other emails she went to click the close down button when she noticed she had a new email. It was from her dad. "Gosh he was fast…" Marie thought to herself. 'Hey Marie, I looked at the picture and I do agree she does look like a fine mare, If you can find out the price she is going for I shall think about making an offer for her. This shall count as your birthday and Christmas presents for three years! Dad xx P.S Shawn says hi" Marie's stomach flipped, a smile crawling up onto her face. She wrote a quick reply telling him she shall call him before the day is out. Her fingers were crossed that Ms. Carmichael would allow her to get Soda, Marie was planning on entering the trials next week on her. She set off down the corridor towards Ms. Carmichaels office.


	5. The Tryout

Marie let out a breath, patting the mare's neck, she mounted onto her saddle, sliding her feet into the stirrups. The week had gone so fast. Ms Carmichael had agreed to let Marie buy Soda, now she was hers to look after and ride whenever she wanted. Marie's hands were shaking with nervousness as she was about to try out for the Junior Team. Soda's ears went back as she sensed her rider's nervousness, noticing this Marie calmed herself. _My nervousness will only affect our performance. I must be confident._ With these thoughts, Marie sat up straight in the saddle just as her name was called. Squeezing her legs onto Soda's side, the mare walked into the arena.

Marie looked around before turning onto the track, pushing Soda into a trot, the horses' neck arched as her dressage test began. She did figures of eight and other dressage movements which she had practised before walking to the middle and bowing to signal she had finished. The second she was out of the arena she patted Soda and dismounted. "Marie! How did it go?" Honey and Dylan ran up to her, "It went okay, I messed up a little but we always got back on track." Marie smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did fantastic!" Dylan encouraged, "You still have the jumping to do and you're great at that, you and Soda are a great team and we'll be there to cheer you on." Honey said. Marie regarded the pair before nodding, "I still have an hour till then so I suppose I should practice on my piece for the talent show." With these words Marie lead the mare into the stable.

She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of a boy in the stable. His hair was a dark brown colour, his back was to her as he fiddled with some hay from the hay net. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans, one hand in his pocket, he wore black and red Vans. Even from the back Marie recognised him, she coughed loudly and the boy turned around, a smile growing on his face, his green eyes shining. The boy stepped towards her, pulling Marie into a big bear hug, "Oh I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Shawn!" Marie laughed as she hugged her big brother tightly. Once he let go of her, Marie led Soda back into her stall, letting her drink and eat before bolting the door closed and walking back to the common room with her brother in toe. "You stink of horses.." he commented, scrunching up his nose, "Well duh! I have kind of just been riding one!"

"Which brings me to ask how was your tryout for the team then?"

"You remembered! It went alright, I still have the jumping to do in 50 minutes. You going to watch me?" Marie asked

"Only if you want me to, I wouldn't mind watching you ride." Shawn replied, smiling. Marie nodded, "I could do with brotherly support"

The 50 minutes went by quickly and Marie was soon back in the saddle, feeling calm and confident. She wanted to impress her brother and her friends with how far she'd come, Soda's ears were pricked forward as the gates opened into the out door arena, setting Soda off into a trot, she circled on the track a few times before urging Soda into a canter towards the first jump. Leaning forward, the mare lunged herself up over the jump, clearing it, Marie smiled a little and continued around the upright, Soda's ears went flat at the back of her head, Marie gave her a little tap with her crop on her shoulder as the mare leapt into the air, landing clear. Sparing a small pat she continued to calm, collected canter for the rest of the jumps, Marie held her breath as Soda's hooves rattled the last jump, it was a tense moment but as she landed the pole stayed up, letting out her breath, she heard applause from her friends and brother. Patting Soda, Marie trotted out of the arena, halting outside for her friends to arrive, "That was amazing!"

"You guys were in top form!"  
"After that performance you should so make the team!"

"Well done Marie, you've tempted me to start riding now." Shawn smiled as he walked up on the other side of the horse, patting her sweaty neck, "Thanks Shawn, I'll teach you if you want? On the one and only Soda of course." Marie grinned, dismounting. "Aren't you going to introduce us Marie?" Dylan asked.

"Of course, guys, this is Shawn, my brother, Shawn this is Dylan, Honey, Lani and Malory." She said, pointing to each of them in turn. Dylan smiled and nodded at him, "You don't ride then?" she inquired.

"No, I'm more for my music."

"Oh? What do you do or play?"

"Bass Guitar, I have it with me if Marie would care to jam with me later?"

"Definitely!" Marie grinned, one thing she loved was jamming. Leading Soda into the stables, her friends and sibling followed her, chatting behind her as she untacked and wiped Soda down, Lani and Malory re-filled her water bucket and hay net, giving Soda the well earned rest. "I'll turn her out later." Marie said before walking back up to the main building, grabbing her guitar and amp and meeting the rest in the common room where her brother was all set up and ready, beaming at her brother as she set up her guitar, making sure it was tuned.

Marie started a tune singing and playing the guitar, Shawn began to join in, "I know this song!" Honey exclaimed! "Liquid Confidence!"

"Then sing it!" Marie laughed, Honey and the girls joined in the singing as Shawn and Marie jammed the guitars, the rest of the chestnut hill girls began to join in the singing. Marie and Shawn joined in. It was the best fun the siblings had had in a long time. They both enjoyed the jam, singing and playing all different types of songs, requested. They jammed till deep into the night. The girls went to bed, smiling. "Your brother's not that bad looking eh Marie?" Dylan grinned as they got ready for bed, "You'll have to hook us up sometime." She said.

"Definitely" Marie replied, turning out her light.


	6. Talent Show and Party

Marie paced behind the curtains, the butterflies had not faded since she had woken up on the day of the Talent Show. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she couldn't calm herself for her pony this time. The new member for the Junior Team was being announced at the end of the party so she knew her nerves wouldn't settle. She listened as the boys and girls of Saint Christopher's and Chestnut Hill settled in their seats. She let out a breath as Mrs Herson stepped onto the stage and spoke to the two schools. Marie was first up, she held her red guitar tightly in her hand as she was called. Her newly dyed brown hair was curled, wearing a small stud in her lip piercing, her sky blue eyes shining as the stage lights hit her. She looked at Mrs Herson who was still stood on the stage, a smile curled across her face. "Now what dear Marie does not know is … we have a surprise for her." Suddenly music began to play and a boy began to sing, "I got your picture I'm coming with you dear Maria,count me in…" Marie looked around, recognising the voice as her brothers, Shawn stepped out onto the stage, singing the song by All Time Low. He looked at her and smiled. Marie felt her eyes sting as she began to join in at his nod. "Girl, we'll take this world by storm, it isn't that hard!" People began to clap along with the siblings, standing up and dancing, singing along if they knew the lyrics.

There was an uproar of applause as the duo finished their part. Stepping back behind the curtain, the two put their guitars down and Marie hugged Shawn tightly, "What are you doing here?" she asked, thrilled. "I persuaded Dad to let me join Saint Christopher's." Shawn shrugged, "I supposed I should give it a try."

"That's great!" she exclaimed happily.

"Besides, I heard there was a party afterwards, couldn't resist!" he laughed. "Would it be okay if I got to know you friend Dylan a little better? She seems like my type of girl."

"Sure, she's taken to you too" I replied, winking and heading down to take her seat in the crowd to watch the rest of the candidates which included a few dance groups, some singers and another guitar player plus more. The time came for when the judges, Ms. Carmichael, Mrs Herson and Music and Dance teacher Miss Hurley to decide. Marie sat fidgeting in her seat as she awaited the news. She watched as the 3 judges walked out onto the stage, Miss Hurley holding an envelope. "In this envelope, I have the names of this years Chestnut Hill/Saint Christopher's Talent Show winners." She began before opening the envelope the hall went deadly silent.

"The winners of the Chestnut Hill/Saint Christopher's Talent Show are… Marie and Shawn Gavin!" There was an up roar of cheering and applause as Marie began to beam, she looked at her brother and grinned as they both got up and went up on stage to collect their prize $250 between them. Marie bowed to the crowd and beamed at her brother, the crowd began to chant for them to play again. Shawn turned to Marie and picked up her guitar, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall!" Marie laughed, taking her guitar and putting the strap around her neck. Shawn nodded and began to play, Marie recognised the tune as Believe by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"_With a little bit of help from up above and a sprinkling of love, we can break these chains, we will end these days __and I know you know that you could do more, But you_…"

Shawn sang, and Marie joined in. Eventually the song began to draw closer to its ending..

"_You should join us, __you, let it be you. Who will join us? __You, let it be you! And I still believe that there is more love than hate there's more heart than ache and we are stuck in this great big world together_!"

Marie sang, looking at her brother and smiling happily as the song ended and applause broke out once again, the pair had a standing ovation. Standing up and bowing again, the siblings stepped down from the stage and went to the back where Marie was greeted by her friends. "YOU WERE AMAZING!" Dylan squealed hugging Marie and then Shawn, "You two should form a band! I'll be manager!" she exclaimed, causing the brother and sister to laugh, "I'm deadly serious!" Dylan insisted.

"And now for the party!" Lani grinned grabbing Marie by her hand and dragging her back to her dorm. Marie said and hasty goodbye to her brother as he left to join his friends from Saint Kits to get ready.

"I heard that there's going to be blind 7 minute's in heaven going on!" Honey told them, Lani, Alexandra, Dylan and Malory all gasped and began gossiping but Marie looked confused. "What's blind 7 minutes in heaven?" she inquired. "Well Marie! Someone's very innocent!" Dylan grinned.

"It's basically you are blindfolded, put into a cupboard and… well … a guy goes in after you aand.. You should get the jist with that!" Lani explained, Marie raised an eyebrow and began to worry a little but let it go as she began to get ready. Slipping on her grey skinny jeans, she began to search for a top to go with them. She soon found a casual but partyish purple top and put it on. She checked herself out in the mirror, deciding to straighten her hair and let her friends apply the make up. "You look amazing so far Marie!" Malory complimented, she wore three quarter length blue shorts and a red top, her hair back in a plait. "Thanks Mal, you assigned for my make up?"

"I sure am! Smokey eyes good for you?" she asked before Marie nodded and Malory began to apply the affect on her eyes.

The five girls walked into the hall, arm in arm. The music was playing quite loudly. Marie began looking around not knowing what to do with herself. She headed towards the punch table and picked up a cup, filled it then turned around to watch people dancing on the dance floor. She caught sight of her brother dancing with Dylan. The two did suit each other really well. Marie smiled as she walked over to Lani and chatted to her. A few hours went by, Marie began to feel a little lonely and so made her way down to the stables to visit Soda. The moon was out and bright but the air was thin and cold, Marie could see her breath as she let out a sigh. Opening the door, Marie stepped inside and stroked the mare's flank as Soda chewed down hay from her net. The mare twisted her head and gave her owner a nudge as if to say hello before going back to net. "One with the horses eh?" came a voice from behind. Marie jumped and looked around to see a boy leaning against the door. His features hidden in the silhouette of the moon. "That's me.." she replied before looking back at Soda, her deep brown eyes watching her owner and the stranger. Marie watched the boy smile a little, "My name's James." He said

"Marie." She replied, stepping towards the boy but he stepped back, "You should come back to the party Marie.." he said quietly before moving away and out of the barn. Marie raised an eyebrow, turning around puzzled and went back to Soda. After a few more minutes, Marie headed back to the party to find the game Blind 7 Minutes In Heaven was about to begin…


	7. 7 Blind Minutes In Heaven

Marie's heart began to race as her group of friends were gathered around a supply cupboard. This wasn't the only game going on around the school, there were party games everywhere. She looked around for the mysterious boy named James but because she hadn't seen his features, she didn't know what he looked like except that he had dark mid-length hair and from what she could see, blue eyes. She gasped as everything went dark, "You're up next!" a voice came from behind her. Recognising it as Honey's, Marie sighed quietly and let herself get lead into the cupboard.

Voices became muffled as the door clicked shut, everything went quiet, it took only a few seconds before Marie heard the door open, someone stepped in and Marie heard Lani's voice, "Your 7 minutes in heaven start.. now!" and the door shut again. Marie, still blindfolded looked around slightly before she felt a hand on her cheek and lips press gently on her lips. Marie pulled away hesitantly, "I don't like this.. kissing someone I don't know.. it doesn't feel right.."

"Take your blindfold off then.." the boy whispered. Realising she knew the voice, Marie pulled the blindfold off and saw the boy she had been looking for. "Less weird? You know me.." he smiled softly, stepping closer to me, Marie shrugged and smiled, "A little.." he leaned again, gently setting his lips on hers.

Suddenly, there came a voice from outside, "TIME'S UP!" Marie pulled away from the boy and sorted herself out quickly as the door opened and she stepped out into the light. Several people wolf-whistled and she blushed as she looked around to look at James, he was walking behind her and he smiled, "Care to dance Marie?"

"Sure thing James" she beamed, taking his awaiting hand and setting off towards the dance floor. The music was slow, people were slow dancing, James looked at Marie before wrapping his arms around her waist. Marie set her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They danced for a while before heading back to a table with the other girls. Some Saint Kits boys were sat around too, chatting and laughing. Most nodded in acknowledgment towards James, others just looked and continued their chat. The hours passed before the coach for the boys arrived and they left. Marie smiled towards her friends.

Walking to their dorm, Marie, Honey and Dylan stayed silent, shattered from the night's events. Kicking off her heels, Marie flopped onto her bed and sighed, closing her eyes before groaning, sitting and putting her pyjamas on. Once ready, she curled up into her bed and fell asleep soon after. She smiled softly as she slept, dreaming. The next day, the group of Chestnut Hill girls went shopping. Marie decided to buy some grey skinny jeans, a new lip stud and some eyeliner. Rushing back, the three girls changed into their riding breeches and went down to the stables to prepare their horses. Picking up the tack, Marie made her way to the stall which held Soda. The mare whinnied when she heard her owner opening the stable, allowing the bit through her mouth easily, setting the saddle on, tightening the girth, the mare looked around and nipped at Marie's clothes, Marie jumped back, "Soda! No! bad girl!" Marie smiled softly before mounting her and taking her out to the outdoor arena for her lesson.


	8. AN: Apologies

**A/N: ****Hey guys, i'm just writing this to apologise for the long gaps for writing chapters. I've had a lot of problems in my home life, work and exams to do and things so i'm sorry for not writing recently! I will update the story soon, i've had writer's block for a while and i'm struggling to think of a story line! Some suggestions are welcome on where I should go with it, i'd like to know what my readers would like to see in my stories. Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding!**


End file.
